


Choose Your Topping

by thecollectiveunconscious



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecollectiveunconscious/pseuds/thecollectiveunconscious
Summary: Omega Uzumaki Naruto is determined to try topping. Needless to say, his alpha boyfriend is not too pleased.





	Choose Your Topping

**Author's Note:**

> No knotting, mpreg, giant dicks with claws that ravage soft omega bodies. Just basic human biology but with an in-born sense of 'you're an alpha, I'm an omega, so let's bang'. I feel dirty.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like being fucked up the ass. Dude, he fucking loved it.

He’d started having sex in his randy teens and had been down to suck on and shag anything that moved. He’d been wild, fearless, insatiable, and, now that he thought about it, a technical victim of statutory rape. Oops.

Believe you me he’d tried tons and tons of variety over the duration of his long and colorful sex life. Dom/sub. BDSM. Orgies. Roleplay. Bukkake. Exhibition. Tentacles (which had proved a mishap when, too busy howling with laughter, they’d been reduced to slapping each other all night with limp octopus carcasses).

But he’d been taking it up the ass for close to fifteen years now, six with the same person, and he was looking for a change.

Unfortunately, it came down to biology. He was an omega. Omegas were not the givers. They were receivers. By nature it was bred in him to bend over and present when some testosterone-fueled Alpha came barreling over and ripped off his clothes, shoving his dick between his ass cheeks while thumping his hairy chest. Omegas were supposed to be chased, be submissive, be won over, and hand it over.

Uzumaki Naruto had taken one look at those expectations and had said _Fuck. That_.

He was different from the image of an omega in many ways. First of all, he wasn’t at all effeminate and girly-wirly as these other docile omegas, slim and long-haired and delicate-looking. He was tall, he was built like a Greek god, his golden hair was closely cropped to his head, and his wide blue eyes generally twinkled with mischief and mayhem. He owned a chain of bike repair shops that he’d started from scratch and he radiated leadership and charisma. And honestly speaking, he’d been the one to chase after most of his romantic and sexual encounters pretty much from the beginning. _He’d_ been the one to bully alphas into submission, throwing them down on the floor and riding them so hard it’d felt like both their backs were breaking with the force of it.

In fact, his current boyfriend (the love of his life, he’d sappily admit when he’d been hitting the bottle particularly hard that night) had given in to dating him after years of being relentlessly chased simply because, as he’d said, he’d just been too tired to keep running away from the blonde anymore.

But regardless of his personality, his looks, his attitude, he was an omega. And the one constant in his sexual history was that he had been the one taking it.

He wondered what it would be like for _him_ to give it. Just one time.

“Hey, Sasuke!” He nudged the dark-haired, rather aristocratic-looking man sitting next to him on the couch.

Sasuke ignored him, eyes rapidly moving left to right as he scrolled through the tablet in his hands. On the coffee table next to him sat stacks and stacks of papers – financial jargon that was as indecipherable to Naruto as ancient Incan runes. Typical of Uchiha Sasuke to work at the most alpha of all alpha jobs – head of trading at the biggest and most notorious brokerage firm in town. A Real Big Swinging Dick.

He nudged Sasuke again. No response.

So Naruto did the only thing that would get Sasuke’s full attention, anytime, anywhere. No matter if they were in the middle of a meal, attending their grandma’s birthday party at the senior home or watching a truly stomach-turning documentary on baby seals getting slaughtered.

He clambered onto Sasuke’s lap.

Sasuke sighed, but just as Naruto had anticipated, pushed his tablet aside and acknowledged him. His fingers curled around either side of Naruto’s waist.

“What is it, dobe,” he murmured, eyes half closed and leaning his head against the headrest.

Long hours in the corporate world had taken its toll on Sasuke. Just as Naruto loved controlling his business and the feel of the grime and oil on his hands when he was fine-tuning a bike, Sasuke loved his job. Maybe too much. He got off on the competitiveness and vicious king-of-the-jungle mentality in the world of finance. He’d once said he felt like he was a great white shark in a tank full of barracudas, a predator of the highest apex.

They’d had particularly wild and animalistic sex that night, Naruto recalled.

As great as it was, the stress was constant and the sheer relentlessness did its damage. Sasuke’s eyes, already sensitive, were generally closed from various looming headaches.

“Hey, look at me,” whined Naruto.

Sasuke indulged his boyfriend, cracking open a long, dark-hued eye.

“Yeess? What do you need?” He asked again.

But his hands were gripping tighter around Naruto’s hips. The blonde knew well enough what turned his boyfriend on – and, surprisingly, whiny and needy Naruto had turned out to be one of them.

“I want to have sex,” he said.

Sasuke laughed, a gentle sound that sent electric shivers running up and down Naruto’s spine. He began running his hands along Naruto’s sides, massaging his back. “Obviously,” he said. “Shall we go to the bedroom?”

Naruto took a deep breath.

“ _I_ want to do it,” he said.

“Hmm?”

“I want to be on top, this time.”

“Sure,” replied Sasuke evenly, but his voice had gotten a little rougher, as if he were remembering the last time Naruto had gotten on his dick and rode him into the night like a bucking bronco on it’s final hurrah.

He slowly took off Naruto’s shirt, tossing it across the room, then dragged one of his hands down the blonde’s stomach and began pulling down his zipper. “You know you’re _always_ welcome to.”

Naruto closed his eyes to stop giving in to the heady sensation of Sasuke pawing at him like a hungry animal. He steeled himself. “No, Sasuke,” he said. “This time, I want to be on top. Like, topping. My dick, your ass.”

Sasuke’s hands stopped their roving.

“What?”

“I want to try fucking, see what all the fuss is about.” He opened his eyes wider, urging them to go puppy-like in the way that made Sasuke relent and give him whatever he wanted. “Pleaseeee?" 

“…Are you serious?” His boyfriend croaked.

Naruto opened his eyes bigger and willed himself to start tearing. “Come on! I want to try something _new_ , and kami knows we have done pretty much whatever there is to be done. And this is the _one thing_ I’ve never tried. I just want to know how it feels, you know?”

Sasuke swallowed. “Um.” He said, nervously taking his hand away from Naruto’s zipper. “Naruto. It doesn’t _work_ that way.”

“Who cares!” exclaimed Naruto. “I want to experiment. And _you_ seem to like it plenty,” he said, nudging at Sasuke’s already-tented crotch.

“Yeah,” said Sasuke. “But... I’m the one that’s supposed to be doing the fucking. Of course _I_ like it.”

Naruto eyes were beginning to take on that familiar, stubborn look he got before he torpedoed over whatever it was that was standing in his way. He might’ve seemed happy-go-lucky, but he had a ruthless streak and had always been pretty determined to go after exactly what it was he wanted.

Sasuke acted fast. He launched forward and attacked that sweet spot on Naruto’s neck, the one that generally melted him into goo and caused him to slump, purring, into Sasuke’s arms. He suckled his skin, caressing where the blonde’s neck met his shoulder with long, smoldering drags of tongue. He bit gently and nibbled, then he peered up, hoping to see its effects.

It had worked. Kinda.

Naruto shuddered and he arched his back, but he looked at Sasuke with resentful blue eyes. “You’re cheating.”

“Am I?” murmured Sasuke.

Of course he was. Quickly, he moved his way downwards, trailing his nose down Naruto’s neck, his chest, breathing deeply of his muskyscent. His mouth landed on one rosy nipple and began to suckle, while his slim fingers made their way to the other. He rolled it between the pads of his thumb and forefinger, gently squeezing, massaging.

“Ahhh,” shivered Naruto.

Sasuke, sucking on Naruto’s nipple like candy, made his way back to the abandoned pant zipper and pulled it all the way down. Coaxing, cooing, he slid the jeans off Naruto’s ass. Naruto’s erection was standing up, the tip of it peeking out from the elastic band of his boxers.

His fingers buried itself at the back of Sasuke’s head, harshly gripping the silken strands.

“Hurry,” he gritted out.

Sasuke grinned, a rare expression on his face – one he usually wore when he’d threatened, bullied, bamboozled, or otherwise outsmarted an business rival to signing a deal that greatly benefited Sasuke and Sasuke only. He deftly pinned Naruto down to the couch and rolled down the blonde’s pants fully, taking the scrap of underwear along with it.

He took a long, lingering moment to stare down at Naruto’s nude body, his eyes roving around the broad shoulders, the muscled abs, the strong thighs. When Sasuke finally began paying attention to the most desperate part of Naruto’s body, the blonde couldn’t take it anymore.

“Come on, you bastard,” he bit out.

Sasuke obligingly lowered his head. And as his tongue swept around the head of Naruto’s engorged penis, his fingers began to discreetly travel to Naruto’s backside.

 _Damn_ , thought Naruto, even as his mind began hazing from the pleasure of a warm, velvety mouth. _It’s going to be harder than I thought_.

* * *

By the end of the week Naruto had googled ‘up the ass technique’ so much that it was the first suggestion his phone prompted when he opened his browser.

Much to his humiliation, it had been Kiba who had opened his phone. 

“The fuck is this, Uzumaki? _The best way to give it up the ass_? What the hell are you reading?” He chortled. “Hey, hey, look at this, Shika –  _Ten Ways to Give Your Lover the Pleasure He Needs._ ”

Naruto snatched his phone out of Kiba’s hands, blushing furiously, while Shikamaru, seated at their accounting desk, rolled his eyes and put his feet up.

“What the hell, man!” Naruto whined.

“Hey, so is it really important for ‘lubricant to be applied in a clockwise motion’ so ‘your lover can be gently scissored open’?” Kiba howled with laughter.

Naruto’s face felt like it was burning. "Yeah, it is," he barked. "And you'd know it already if you had any idea what you were doing in the sack, you damn mutt."

He went over and plopped himself down beside Shikamaru, glaring daggers at Kiba who was still doubled over, laughing his stupid face off.

Shikamaru sat silently beside him with a frown on his face and his eyes firmly closed. Probably daydreaming about ditching them for good and living a quiet life out by the oceans with nothing but a pack of cigs and a shogi board. Shikamaru was notorious for his seriously huge helping of brains overshadowed by his serial laziness.

Kiba (notorious for his inability to keep from poking his nose in wherever he wanted) wandered over, not willing to so easily let go of something this juicy.

“Is Uchiha not giving it to you good enough, man?” Kiba crowed. “You trying to give him some tips?”

Naruto grit his teeth. “He’s _fine_ ,” he snapped. “ _More_ than fine. In fact, last night, he strapped some cuffs around my wrist and let me tell you, before we were done the bed was breaking apart – ”

Shikamaru groaned. “Naruto. Too much.”

“Then what are you looking at this kinda shit for?” Kiba prodded.

Naruto looked at his friends, debating.

They _were_ both alphas. Sure, they were straight (Kiba was with Hinata, their sweet, shy childhood friend, and Shikamaru was with Temari, a ball-busting blonde beauty who had the man dangling from her fingers), but sex was sex. Maybe if they were open-minded about things, then Sasuke might be, too.

“Um,” he said hesitantly. “I kind of wanted to try it. Being on top.”

“Like riding his dick? Isn’t that your default position?” Kiba snickered.

“No,” said Naruto, feeling extremely annoyed and agitated. “I want to be on top, like _be_ top.”

His friends were silent, both looking at him quizzically.

Kiba’s brows crinkled in confusion. “What? Aren’t you an omega?”

“Yeah,” nodded the blonde. “But that doesn’t mean I always _have_ to take it, does it? I mean, it’s just gender, right?”

Both Kiba and Shikamaru wore extremely skeptical expressions.

“It’s not really how it’s done, is it?” commented Shikamaru.

Naruto shrugged. “Well, no. But like, there’s no rule that says otherwise.”

Kiba snorted. “Damn, Uzumaki. I always told you you’ve been fucking around too much when you were young. And here you are, out of ideas and talking crazy – “”

“Why is it crazy?” Naruto asked, defiant. “I mean, sex is supposed to be about experimenting, isn’t it? Try new stuff. So why shouldn’t an omega try things an alpha does? And the other way around – especially when we’re both guys?”

There was another moment of uncomfortable silence.

Finally, Shikamaru spoke. “I suppose,” he said slowly. “There isn’t anything against it.”

Kiba didn’t say anything, but he looked more doubtful instead of outright scandalized. Which was a good sign.

Naruto eyes brightened. Maybe, if his alpha friends were able to be open-minded about it, then Sasuke might come around as well –

“So, if your women ever came at you with a dildo and said she wanted to try doing it…”

“No fucking way.”

“…too troublesome.”

* * *

“Sasukeeeee,” he whined. 

“No.”

* * *

He looked at the women sitting across from him. Pink hair, blonde hair, blue hair. Alpha, beta, omega. Perfect for a little Q&A session.

“So, ladies,” he began. “We are gathered here today, in order to discuss the possibly revolutionary idea of an omega doing it to an alpha.” 

Ino snorted. “And this life-altering discussion had to take place inside a ramen stall?”

Naruto slurped up his noodles with gusto, ignoring the fact that the three women in front of him were watching him with passively disgusted looks on their face.

“N-Naruto-kun,” spoke Hinata timidly. The stutter of her youth had never fully gone away, especially when confronted with her longtime childhood love. Not that they’d ever have been together – two omegas + one straight female + one gay AF male did not a good couple make.

“A-are you… talking ab-about… s-se-“ Hinata stumbled, unable to say the last word. A large pink stain spread across her face.

Sakura slapped her chopsticks down on the table. “Yeah, he’s talking about _sex_ ,” she said. “This idiot wants to try fucking an alpha instead of the other way around.”

Ino raised her eyebrow. “Huh. Shocking. Why am I not surprised to hear this from you of all people?”

Naruto lifted his bowl and downed the rest of his broth, slamming it down with a satisfied grin. Hinata’s heart fluttered despite the bits of ramen stuck around his face like a two-year-old.

“ _So_?” He asked. “What do you think? It’s a reasonable enough thing to want to try, right? Especially when I am also a guy?”

“But like,” argued Ino. “We are born as alpha/beta/omega. Everyone has their role. It’s like asking a man to _pretend_ to be a woman. It’s unnatural.”

“Just because you’re born as this or that doesn’t mean you have to stay that way forever, do you? If you don’t like being a man and want to become a woman, you can do it, right? So how’s this any different?”

“Yeah, but you’re not trying to _change_ into an alpha,” said Sakura. “Secondary gender dynamics is different from primary. It’s not just physical characteristics. And…” she paused. “I really can’t imagine _Sasuke-kun_ to be on the receiving end of anything.”

Sakura and Ino closed their eyes and momentarily swooned at the thought of their sweet Sasuke-kun, even if unsavory images of him taking it up the butt began flitting through their minds.

“It’s not about alpha/omega! It’s about sex! Sexual expression! Why should I be limited forever to having sex only one way, when I want to try it another way?” He pointed a chopstick at Sakura. “Sakura-chan, you’re an alpha. Don’t you ever want to be the one in charge? The one doing the fucking?”

A little blush spread through Sakura’s cheeks, but she replied evenly. “Um, that’s when I get on top and start telling him what to do.” (Him was Lee, their enormously browed-friend who was sweet and accommodating and the only one able to handle Sakura’s highly charged female alpha-ness).

Naruto sighed. “Yeah, but that’s not the same.”

He looked around at the two girls, who were both shaking their heads. “What, you think I’m really being unreasonable?” He muttered, shoulders slumping.

Christ. Maybe he _was_ crazy. Maybe he was truly a weird one for even thinking this way – everyone else seemed happy in their a/b/o designation. If even the girls, who were raunchy flaming hardcore BL fans were disagreeing with him, then maybe he really was barking up the wrong penis. Er, tree.

“I th-think you should t-try what you wa-want, N-Naruto-kun,” piped up a small voice.

Three heads swiveled in her direction.

“…what?” blurted Ino.

Hinata blushed so crimson she resembled a tomato with blue hair. But she bravely went on. “N-Naruto-k-kun has the r-r-right to… t-try… what he likes... it d-doesn’t m-ma-matter if he is a-an… omega.”

Sakura and Ino’s jaws dropped to the floor. This from _Hinata_ , of all people. Picture-perfect delicate omega princess Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto’s whole face lit up. His hair practically stood up from excitement. “ _Yes_! That’s what I’m talking about! You’re my girl, Hinata-chan!”

If Hinata blushed any harder, she would burst all the blood vessels in her face. Fighting off the dizzying euphoria of _‘o-omg did he j-just ca-call me his g-g-g –‘_ , she continued. “I su…pport y-you, Naruto…kun.”

Naruto was doing a happy little dance in his seat, rubbing his hands together in glee. “See!” He crowed. “Hinata gets it! I tell you, it’s time for a revolution!”

He leaned forward and clasped Hinata’s hands, scattering kisses on top. “Hinata-chan, you really are the _best_. Tell you what, if you ever want to try it out with Inuzaka I’ll take you to the sex store myself and pick out a nice starter dildo for you guys, okay?”

Hinata looked as if she were on the verge of passing out.

Sakura slapped his hands away. “ _Mou_ , Naruto, leave her alone. Stop corrupting her with your weird-ass kinks.”

“So like… you’re really going to get Sasuke-kun to _bottom_ for you?” Ino asked, her tone of voice as if she were asking _you’re really going to get Sasuke-kun to wear a grass skirt and do the hula for you_?

Naruto nodded determinedly. “Uh huh. It’s time.”

Ino looked scandalized. But Sakura, surprisingly, began to smile.

“Okay, Naruto,” she said. “I suppose if I can get Lee to tie me up and pretend _he’s_ kidnapping _me_ , then Sasuke-kun can maybe try a little submission. But you know what you have to do to reel him in, don’t you?”

Naruto shook his head, intrigued. “What?”

Sakura leaned in with a wolffish smile on her face. “It’s obvious. Play hard to get, like _real_ hard to get, Naruto,” she said. “Make him _beg_ for it.”

* * *

Naruto had been refusing to have sex for three weeks, trying to drive Sasuke up the wall. It was as terrible for him as it was for the dark-haired man. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d ever gone this long without sex, especially after getting together with Sasuke. About a week in, Naruto had been so turned on he’d almost cracked and jumped the man in the shower, but had managed to hold himself back. Even with Sasuke invitingly giving him front and side views of his abs, shooting him bedroom eyes the whole time. 

About two weeks in Sasuke had nearly manhandled him into the bedroom, but Naruto had squirmed away and had escaped into his office, saying he had work to do. He’d spent the whole night pacing around, biting his lip to keep from screaming in repressed frustration. He jerked off furiously and relentlessly, but it only helped so much.

He was going crazy, but his plan was working. Sasuke had been particularly attentive this week, texting him at all hours and even sending over ramen everyday for his lunch from the gourmet Japanese they went on special occasions.

And now that Sasuke was backed up and dying for it, it was time to put his plan into action.

He tidied the bedroom (tossed things into the closet). Put out fresh sheets. Squirted pheromone-heightening scent discreetly around the room. Lit candles.

He stripped naked, splayed himself sexily on the bed and waited.

And soon, he heard the front door open, close, and the sound of footsteps nearing the room.

“Naruto?” He heard. “Are you home?”

Sasuke opened the door, looking confused at the dancing shadows of candlelight. His eyes jumped around the room and lasered into the blonde coyly posing on the bed.

“About time you got here,” Naruto purred seductively.

Sasuke blinked. Once. Twice.

“Naruto,” he said slowly. “What are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious, Uchiha? I want you to get over here and ravish me.”

Sasuke still looked appropriately confused, but nevertheless, a gleam began to enter his eyes, a reddish-black light that flickered when he was particularly excited. He stepped into the room and closed the door, the _click_ sounding dark and ominous. He dropped his suitcase to the floor.

Naruto had to suppress the shiver that ran through his body.

“You’re done punishing me now, then?” Sasuke asked. He stepped forward, predatory, shrugging out of his suit jacket and letting it slip to the floor. He leisurely made his way to the end of the bed. His eyes burned into Naruto with intention.

Sasuke, still fully clothed, climbed up and began to crowd into Naruto. Like a captured beast, Naruto allowed himself to be backed into the headboard and for Sasuke’s arms to descend on either side of his head like a vice, pinning him into place and with no escape.

“I finally have you where I want you,” murmured Sasuke huskily. “Right between my arms and nowhere to run.”

Naruto swallowed. “Y-yup,” he said, feeling himself weakening from the hungry gleam in Sasuke’s eyes.

Sasuke leaned forward, brushing a tender kiss on the blonde’s forehead, the tip of his nose, under his jaw. One of his hands grasped the back of Naruto’s hair, and the other caressed his face, trailing its way down his neck.

“You look beautiful,” whispered Sasuke darkly. “I’m going to take you so hard tonight you’ll still be feeling it in the morning.”

Naruto _groaned_. Fuck, Sasuke was _good_. He felt a warm heat spread through his groin, and the telltale pooling of blood as his erection stood to attention. Naruto looked down with hazy eyes and saw Sasuke’s pants straining at the crotch, struggling against the material.

“Why don’t you help me get out of my clothes, Naruto?” teased Sasuke.

So Naruto pushed him down on the bed, his naked form clambering on top of him. He slowly pulled down Sasuke’s zipper and slipped his hand inside, rubbing his palm against the bulge inside silk boxers. He reveled at the full-throated moan that escaped from the man’s lips.

Naruto popped open the button, allowing Sasuke’s pants to gape wide open. His erection bulged hugely between the gap. Naruto slowly slid down a width of the boxers, and a smattering of dark, silky hair became visible. His mouth watered – he could feel it already, his lips puckered and mouth hollowed around Sasuke’s giant length, the thickness of it filling his throat and the salty sweet taste of his cum –

“Naruto,” ordered Sasuke, reaching up to firmly curl his hand around the blonde’s neck. His voice was breaking as if he could hardly stand it. “Do it. _Now_.”

Naruto looked up and met his boyfriend’s eyes. Sasuke was so turned on his eyes were practically bleeding red. He stared down at Sasuke with a mixture of challenge and raw neediness.

“Sasuke,” he said throatily. “I wanna do you _so_ bad. Let me do it to you.”

Silence.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” said Sasuke flatly. His hands fell away from Naruto’s neck.

Naruto sat up. This was the fight that would make it or break it. “I’m _not_! It’s time. I deserve to try it. _You_ deserve to try being on bottom, too. Maybe you’ll really like it. _I_ sure as hell do.”

“If you _like_ it so much, then why don’t you _want_ it now?”

“I told you! I want to _experiment_! And you should be more open-minded!”

Sasuke pushed him away and got up, pacing around the room in frustration. Naruto sat on the bed, glaring up at him.

Both of them were still inordinately turned on and still utterly, inconveniently hard. Sasuke stopped, then whipped around to meet Naruto’s defiant stare.

“Are you actually missing the obvious, dobe?” Sasuke pointed out. “In case you haven’t noticed in the last six years – _I’m_ an _alpha_. _You’re_ an _omega_.”

“That doesn’t matter!” whined Naruto. “You’ve been the one doing the fucking your whole life! It’s not fair! And fuck all the alpha omega crap, neither of us have ever given a shit about gender roles otherwise. _You’re_ even the one doing most of the cooking and cleaning!”

“Only because I wish to avoid meat that’s somehow charred and raw at the same time, and because I’d like to live in a home that doesn’t resemble a pig hovel.”

“What does it matter, anyway?” Naruto complained. “We both have dicks. Dicks exist to be put into holes. I have a hole, you have a hole. So we should be able to do whatever we want, to whomever we want.”

“Does that mean you’re not satisfied with our sex life, Naruto?” purred Sasuke, trying a different tactic. He edged a little closer. “I’m really good at it, aren’t I? I know exactly how you like it, and exactly where to do it…”

“Whatever,” grumbled Naruto. “The point is, we are equally men and I should be able to stick it in if I want to. And you owe it to me to do something that _I_ want to try. Remember that time you forced me to wear fox ears and a maid outfit?”

The sexy maid outfit occupied a special honorary spot in Sasuke’s closet, and Naruto had had to be cajoled, prodded, and finally bribed with a months’ worth of ramen visits to actually wear the blasted thing.

Naruto raged on. “ _You_ should wear the skirt more often, Uchiha. If we were to argue between you and me who is more _feminine_ – who is the one getting their panties all in a twist whenever their clothes get dirty? Or their favorite wine runs out? Or when their brother calls? Or when he wants to come over, or when he actually comes over – “

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was still passionately rattling off a list of things that made Sasuke turn into a whining little girl.

“Fine,” he said resignedly.

Naruto stopped mid-rant. “Really? Really, really?”

“Yes,” he sighed.

“You _really_ agree? _You_ , Uchiha Sasuke, will take it from _me_ , Uzuma –“”

“ _Yeah_ ,” grunted Sasuke. “If you ask me again, I’m going to change my mind.” He paused. “But just one time. Okay?”

Naruto nodded, puppy ears plopping forth on his head and a tail wagging enthusiastically.

“Alright!” He rubbed his hands with glee, eyes sparkling. “Take off all your clothes off, now!”

Sasuke raised his eyebrow but complied, jerking down the knot of his tie and removing it in sure, deft motions. Piece by piece of clothing fell away, revealing pale, pearly skin and perfectly chiseled abs with each drop. “Shouldn’t this be a little more organic?” He asked wryly as his pants fell down to his ankles. “Shouldn’t you be wooing me out of my clothes? Where has all the romance gone?”

“Babe, by the time I’m done with you, you’re gonna be so gone you won’t even remember how to _spell_ romance.”

Sasuke stepped out of all his clothes and Naruto crawled his way forward on the bed, his mouth already salivating as it usually did when he saw Sasuke’s naked form. Six years and he was still turned on by him like a football player hoping to get de-virginized on prom night.

The blonde went and gripped him hard, yanking the dark-haired man down and capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. He threw Sasuke face up on the bed and slid against him, taking extra care to gyrate his crotch around Sasuke’s. He wanted the dark-haired man to be so turned on that he was weeping pearls on his cock by the time he was ready to ram into him.

Electricity crawled up his skin and set it humming deliciously. Ooh, it felt so fucking good to angle his erection against Sasuke’s and just viciously rub against it. It was finally time. Three long, utterly torturous weeks and it was all paying off –

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s dick, and a burst of sheer pleasure ran through him.

“Alright, Uchiha,” grinned Naruto. He quirked his eyebrows up, giving Sasuke a sultry look from under his lids. “First, your reward.”

And without warning, he sank down and pulled the entire length of Sasuke’s dick deep into his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ ,” moaned Sasuke as Naruto began sensuously swirling his tongue around the base, sucking it while expertly fingering his balls. His dropped his mouth open, licking it from root to tip in lascivious stripes. His tongue fingered the tip, dipping into the hole. Sasuke sighed deeply and tugged at Naruto’s hair, forcing the blonde to deep threat the entire length once more.

At first slow, sensuous, his pace gradually grew more frantic, allowing Sasuke to grab his head and slam his cock against the back of his throat. Sasuke’s face began to flush red, his teeth clenching as he rammed and rammed his dick into Naruto’s mouth. He stared down at Naruto’s red mouth, at the way Naruto was on his knees, ass lodged high in the air.

Naruto pulled his penis out of his mouth with a loud _plop_. He hiked Sasuke’s legs high in the air, throwing them across his shoulders, then leaned down and began to caress his balls with his tongue, first one, then the other. His tongue trailed further down.

Sasuke’s eyes flared open as Naruto began to rim him. His legs shuddered as Naruto massaged over the pucker with his tongue, gently coaxing, and his thighs clenched together, boxing the blonde against his ears. Naruto lifted his head up and looked up at Sasuke from in-between his legs. His eyes burned smoldering blue, his face intensely primitive, getting off on the pleasure he was giving his partner.

Naruto, making sure to keep his eyes firmly on Sasuke’s, spat into his palm and grasped him harshly at the base of his cock.

“ _Fu_ – N- Naruto – ”

The blonde lowered his head and drove his tongue into Sasuke’s puckered hole while simultaneously massaging his dick, his palm and fingers sliding expertly up and down. Sasuke began to violently buck forward, face gritted with pleasure.

“ _Ahhh_ , Naru – ”

When Naruto harshly grabbed his hip with his free arm, digging his fingers in and pulling him flat against his face, tongue drilling into him and fingers frenetically rubbing, Sasuke’s face tightened, his knuckles scrabbling for the sheets.

“ _Fuck._ I’m going to – ”

He groaned loudly, letting the white hot cum spurt out of the tip of his penis, splattering against his stomach as Naruto continued pumping him hard, letting the last vestiges of the sticky liquid leave his body.

Sasuke groaned. His head slumped against the pillow, his chest moving up and down in harsh, ragged breaths.

Naruto looked down at him, beaming.

“Who’s your daddy?” He grinned.

Sasuke sighed. “If you hadn’t just given me the blowjob of a lifetime,” he panted. “I would throw you right out of this room.”

“It’s not over yet,” said Naruto with a cocky grin. He grabbed the bottle of lube and flipped open the top with a theatrical gesture. He squeezed a liberal amount on his hands and thoroughly coated his fingers.

Even through the glowing high of orgasm Sasuke visibly stiffened, an uncomfortable expression flitting across his face. He opened his mouth as if to protest.

“Shh, shh, shh,” shushed Naruto. He kissed his way down to the middle of his chest, trailing his nose through the drying splashes of cum, all down the matted hair. He breathed deeply of Sasuke’s scent.

This was Sasuke’s _first time_. He was a total _virgin_. He smirked.

So he’d be slow and gentle with him. Go at it gradually, get Sasuke nice and used to the sensation of being penetrated…

He slowly reached down and grasped Sasuke’s limp legs, spreading them apart and settling himself in between. He trembled with anticipation.

He’d never done it before, true, but he’d been on the receiving end countless times and so figured he’d know exactly what to do to make it good. After all, straight guys secretly went to trannies for BJs all the time because they, as possessors of dicks, knew exactly how to suck it well enough for a guy to be cumming right on the spot.

Tentatively, he reached forward and massaged his thumb around the rim of Sasuke’s hole. Over and over, he went around in a circular motion, trying to relax him, trying to arouse him. Sasuke’s cock, limp moments ago, began to stir to life, slowly rising to half-mast.

“Mmmmfhghhh,” moaned Sasuke. He half lifted his head from the pillow.

Naruto kept circling, kept pressing the pad of his index finger against the warm, puckering hole. He could feel Sasuke beginning to relax.

Sasuke looked up. “Naruto,” he said. Just one word, his name, but it was an order to just fucking _do_ it already.

He slipped a finger in. Sasuke tensed again. With his other hand he stroked Sasuke’s leg, peppering the inside of his thigh with kisses.

“Relax,” murmured Naruto. “It’ll be okay, I’ll be gentle.”

He gingerly moved it in and out, crooking it, getting Sasuke accustomed to the feel of penetration. He reached up to the first joint. The second. He added a second finger, began scissoring him. They were quiet, breathing softly, the room filled with the sound of squelching, rubbing.

Sasuke cried out.

 _There_.

He fingered the area slowly. Again, and again. Sasuke was breathing more and more heavily, his face beginning to twist into tortured ecstasy as he began to experience, for the first time, the pain-pleasure of anal play. His penis bobbed heavily, growing harder, and his skin began to flush a delicate pink.

Naruto prodded against his prostrate, hitting the spot over and over again, watching Sasuke come undone each time he curved finger and hit it there, _right there_. Sasuke was now fully hard, again, his face flushed, his body jolting each time Naruto pushed in.

The blonde couldn’t take it anymore – looking at Sasuke like this just _killing_ him and his own cock was so fucking hard and feeling severely neglected.

Staring (dominantly, he hoped) down at Sasuke, he grabbed a condom and tore it out of its pocket, slowly rolling it onto his bulging length and squeezed out a liberal amount of lube into his palms. He spread it all over, running his palms up and down and coating himself thoroughly, feeling lust and excitement pump through his veins. He watched Sasuke watching him with half-lidded, dazed eyes.

 _Fuck yeah_ , thought Naruto, a bolt of excitement running through him.

Sasuke was ready for this. _He_ was ready to do this. He, an omega, was going to thoroughly screw an alpha and have him _scream_ his name in pleasure.

He grabbed Sasuke and ushered him to turn over, to get on his knees like a dog. Sasuke slowly complied – knees and palms on the bed, his back bent but body rigid. Naruto leaned forward, pressed a kiss against Sasuke’s exposed entrance. He gripped each of Sasuke’s thighs, spread them further apart, and lined his aching cock at the entrance of Sasuke’s hole.

And froze.

“Er,” he said.

It was all suddenly fucking alien to him; he hesitated now as he confronted this new, uncharted territory. He shifted closer, rubbing his cock against Sasuke backside. Sasuke moaned.

Naruto haphazardly pushed the tip of his penis in, and confusion and alarm rang through his mind. He just didn’t – didn’t know what he was doing. What the fuck? Why did this all feel so unfamiliar? He’d been in Sasuke’s position countless times – hell, he’d been the one to work _himself_ down onto any number of monster cocks as he rode them relentlessly – why was it, just because it was now _his_ going into someone else, was he suddenly unaware of what to do like a confused teenager whose only experience was with his own hand?

Sasuke made a little grunt of impatience, and Naruto, still panicking, thrust himself forward.

“ _Ugh_ ,” grunted Sasuke. He shifted, plainly in discomfort even though Naruto was barely a quarter of the way in.

“I, uh, don’t know how to – ” said Naruto, rather helplessly. Sasuke’s whole body was taut and stiff. Even his bristling black hair looked tense.

His heart sank. Was he not able to do this? Was an alpha an alpha, and an omega an omega, after all?”

“Should we – should we just do it the regular way – ”

Mired in his own doubts, Naruto didn’t notice right away when Sasuke’s hand trailed up and firmly grasped his wrist.

“Do it this way, dobe,” he said, his voice low and as soft as silk.

Sasuke gently pulled away and turned himself over. The moonlight from the window shone over the front of his body – long, lean, chiseled, the heavy cock that bobbed up and down, still rock hard.

He pulled his legs up, squirted more lube on his fingers, and slowly fingered his own hole. Naruto watched, transfixed. One of his fingers entered, then two.

Naruto bit back an actual moan.

“Come for this spot, right here,” commanded Sasuke. “You need to fit yourself in to my body.”

“O-Okay…” Naruto hesitantly moved forward again, pulled himself in-between Sasuke’s raised legs. Sasuke bent forward at the waist, staring at him, and with his own hands grasped Naruto’s hips. He gently guided him.

“Yeah, see. Like this.”

Naruto pressed in again, his legs spread beneath Sasuke’s. The head of his cock disappeared, and Naruto, beginning to relax, rolled his hips forward.

Then Sasuke pushed down onto him with a jerk of his hips, and Naruto groaned as his cock disappeared further into Sasuke’s tight, wet, velvety hole.

It was still awkward. Still weird. But slowly, as his cock began to move forward, inch by inch, he began to feel it, a natural rhythm. Sasuke's body was still tense but some of the rigidity was gone, as if he was also getting accustomed to the weird sensation of having something enter into him for the first time ever.

Naruto pressed down, slowly, gently, until he bottomed out and he was fully sheathed inside Sasuke.

He took a moment for evaluation, because up to this moment he had been concentrating so hard on making Sasuke feel good that he had barely given a thought to what he was feeling – and now that he was more relaxed, he was slowly beginning to realize that being on top… being the one that was giving it…

Holy shit, it was fucking _delicious_.

It felt _good_. His dick was clenched so tightly inside the warm, moist hole that pulling it out felt as if he were dragging himself along honey-covered walls. Sasuke’s moans as Naruto slowly rocked himself were like music to his ears.

He pulled out, withdrawing until just the tip of his cock was still inside Sasuke. Then pushed in again, reveling in the sensation, eyes closed from the electric pleasure rippling up and down his spine.

“How do you feel,” Naruto grunted, making little waves with his hips. His whole body was tingling – the more he pushed in and out, the more ecstasy he felt.

“It feels – ” Sasuke panted. Their bodies rocked together. “It hurt like hell but now it’s… it’s beginning to… it feels good.”

Naruto laughed softly, grasped Sasuke’s bobbing dick with his hand and pushed in, faster and faster, while his hand began pumping up and down in rhythm.

“So you like this, huh?” he teased. “You like being on bottom for me, Sasuke?”

“Shut the fuck up,” moaned Sasuke.

And he squeezed, tight, around him.

Something in Naruto’s mind snapped, and he roared.

He grabbed Sasuke and slammed into him. Sasuke slammed back just as hard, his eyeballs rolling into his head, teeth gritted as he pumped himself on Naruto’s dick, again and again and again.

They went at it, all out. Sweat flew off their body. They fucked in missionary. Doggy. Side to side. By the wall, with Sasuke’s leg held up high and him clawing at the wall desperately while Naruto slammed and slammed and slammed into him. Up on the window ledge, with Sasuke’s ass firmly splayed on the glass panes, his legs spread wide open, while Naruto continued to furiously drive him down on his dick.

“Fu-fuck!” Sasuke yelled, as Naruto squeezed his fingers around the globes of his ass, thrusting his hips against Sasuke relentlessly.

“Sasu – nghhhh, Sasuke – ”

They stumbled into the living room where they smashed into the TV, then into the dining room where Naruto promptly folded Sasuke over the table with one fist firmly clenched around Sasuke’s hair, snapping his hips over and over, feeling the burn in his abs, his thighs, his calves, sweat rolling down his forehead in heavy drops but he didn’t give a fuck, nothing else mattered because Sasuke was so tight around him and oh my god, he wanted to fucking bow down and worship Sasuke for feeling so goddamn velvety good –

Naruto thought he was seeing stars from the insane amount of activity and his heart was pounding like he’d run three marathons – but he couldn’t stop, not when Sasuke was moaning and crying out loud and clenching so tightly around his cock that he could barely slide it out.

“Sasuke!” he shouted, pounding even harder. Sasuke groaned in answer, long and loud and sinful.

After sufficiently destroying enough furniture, they made their way back to the bedroom, collapsing on the bed. Well, Sasuke did. His face, his chest was lowered firmly into the mattress, his knees as well, while his ass was thrust high up in the air.

Naruto smacked it, feeling intense pleasure from the ringing in his hand and the blooming pink across Sasuke’s pale skin.

“You like it?” He growled, jerking the man’s leg up and plowing into him.

“Ye-yeah,” came the muffled reply. Naruto smacked him again, neatly on the other side. Sasuke must have liked it, because he clenched even tighter on Naruto’s cock. Naruto felt his mind blanking white.

“Come on, _Alpha_ ,” Naruto spat out, gritting his teeth as he relentlessly pounded. “Who’s the one doing this to you? _Who do you belong to_?”

Sasuke moaned, long and loud, and he lifted his face from the sheets. “You,” he panted, keening. “You, for fuck’s sake, _Omega_. I’m _yours_.”

Naruto, still drilling his hips, grabbed Sasuke’s dick and squeezed. He ran his hands up and down, pumping furiously at Sasuke’s length while still keeping up his own frenetic speed. Sasuke began shaking, his legs nearly buckling as he jerked his face up from the sheets.

“ _Yes_. _Good_.” Sasuke panted, hands clenching the sheets so tight his knuckles were white.

“I’m ahh – I’m _cum_ – _ahhhh_!”

A spray of cum splattered on Naruto’s still moving hand, and he felt Sasuke’s body near give out. Naruto let out a long groan, feeling himself near his own release. _Lord_ , Sasuke was so tight, so fine, and seeing his dick pumping in and out between Sasuke’s ass cheeks was seriously fucking addictive –

Naruto hips angled abruptly and he thrust forward, sheathing himself fully to the hilt and throwing his head back. His neck arched in a long line, veins popping out from exertion. His mouth opened in a silent scream.

He spilled deep into Sasuke, the dark-haired man’s hole tightly clenched around his pulsing cock, milking every last drop. He pressed in so tightly to Sasuke’s body that his balls were flattened against his crotch, disappearing from view. Naruto’s hands were so tightly gripped around Sasuke’s waist that he thought he’d leave bruises there, blue and black imprints of fingers showing up like a dark shadow against Sasuke’s milk-white skin. As waves and waves of cum squirted out of him, Naruto felt the rolling waves of pleasure leave his body in spurts, leaving him shuddering, energy draining bit by bit in the most delicious sort of exhaustion possible.

Sasuke moved his hips weakly up and down, slower and slower, riding the last waves of Naruto’s cumming dick.

Naruto finished. Feeling as if he were made of rubber, he let his body fall on top of Sasuke’s, groaning as sweat-slicked skin slapped on top of each other. For a while, they didn’t move, both too overwhelmed and exhausted from the next experience.

When he felt himself softening, Naruto pulled out and rolled over, landing himself with a _thump_ on the sheets.

“ _God_ , that was good,” murmured Naruto.

“Hnn,” mumbled Sasuke, unable to speak.

They lay out for a long while, minutes ticking by, blankets thrown off, the condom slowly sagging on Naruto’s deflating dick. Sasuke turned over to his side.

 

 

 

Naruto turned his head, and his eyes ran down to where he’d slapped Sasuke so hard on his pale ass that his skin had turned a rosy red in the shape of a hand. 

Goddamn, it was a turn-on.

“Hey, Sasuke,” nudged Naruto.

Sasuke ignored him.

So Naruto did the only thing that would get Sasuke’s full attention, anytime, anywhere.

He reached out and grabbed Sasuke by the waist, flipping the man around to lay on his back. He clambered on top of him.

“Hey,” he said, purring seductively.

Automatically, Sasuke’s hands reached up to grasp Naruto round his hips. “Yeesssss?” he asked tiredly.

Naruto smiled devilishly. “Let’s do it again.”

His boyfriend’s breath caught and his eyes widened comically. “Wh-what?”

“Come on,” he said, letting his hands run slowly down Sasuke’s chest. “You know you want it.”

“I – _no_ , we said _one time_ – get your fucking hand off my dick, Uzumaki - "

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't just porn! This was - championing for equality, for experimentation, for not having to stick to gender roles... yeah...
> 
> If you enjoyed the fast pace and the foul-mouthed humor, please check out my one-shot fic [WINGS](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13756464). A dash of alternate reality, magical realism, and one pissed off boy pining after one reckless idiot.
> 
> If you enjoy a slow, frustrating burn, romantic language and imagery, please check out my on-going fic [Cornflower Blue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12136326/chapters/27530721).


End file.
